


Not a secret

by TaillessComet



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mystical Creatures, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:22:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaillessComet/pseuds/TaillessComet
Summary: In any living being, you can find a soul mate-if you have a soul yourself.
Relationships: Mike Munroe/Josh Washington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Not a secret

**Author's Note:**

> I am from Russia and translated into English through a translator. So I hope everything is clear there

This world is unusual, everyone was divided into three types: humans, half-humans, and completely mythical creatures. That's our top ten, too. Three people, and the other seven are half-humans, half-beings. The line of creatures included: Emily, who was a vampire, similar to a common person, but with fangs, lighter skin, and her eyes went from red to brown. Next came Matthew, who was a werewolf, had the tail and ears of a wolf, his teeth were sharp, and his eyes were bright. Of the guys, the creature was still Christopher, he was a semi-phoenix , the tips of his hair turned into fire, which did not burn, also behind his back were huge wings resembling fire and the same tail. The other two guys were human, Josh and Mike, but the first one had two younger twin sisters, Hannah and Beth. Hannah as the two of you are just people, but Beth despite the fact that they're twins, she was the Kutsin, she had long fluffy tails nine tails and a pair of long Fox ears. Ashley and Jessica were different in nature, Brown was a devil, and Riley was an angel, both had a basic set of their creatures, the first with devil wings, short horns and a devil tail, and the second with angel wings and a halo, although their characters do not fit their images. And the last one was Samantha, she was Okami, she had a white wolf tail and ears, and a red pattern on her face.

That was two years ago. After they returned from the mountain, the Washington family changed. At first, Hanna Ash became a wendigo, and Beth became the dead spirit of katsune, but then Hanna died and became a spirit. Only their older brother survived, but became a half-bendigo against his will. When he came back, he couldn't control himself, so Joshua attacked Mike and bit him. Sam had said that Mike was drawing the Wendigo to him.

"Mike," Josh said suddenly. After this incident on the mountain, they often gathered, or went one by one to visit the other. It was easier that way.

"What?" he asked, walking beside her.

"Well, aren't you offended?" 

"Uh, what was I supposed to be offended about?"  
Mike asked the wendigo as he took out his house keys, because they were almost at his house.

"That you are the only human among the half-beings. It's just that we never talked about it and it got interesting, " Josh said, looking at Mike as he opened the door.

"What?" he was surprised that he even stopped opening the door. "are you serious?? "

"Yes. "

" Really? " Mike said, laughing as he pushed the door open. " I'm a half-being, too."

Then Josh fell into a stupor, he looked at him in surprise, re-examining him , the wendigo saw all that person does not resemble any creature, just re-evaluated how beautiful Mike is.

"Really??? What???"

" Let's do this, we are going on the weekend on the shore of the lake with the whole company, there I will tell and show. Goodbye. " Monroe said with a smile and closed the door. While leaving Washington in complete shock, he didn't know how to react, but he knew he was now looking forward to the weekend.

Now it's the weekend. This time we decided to spend the night in the fresh air, if we assume that three of them like the night and they are nocturnal creatures, then at least someone would have stayed.

Chris turned into a phoenix and made a bonfire as he finished everyone clapped and he bowed theatrically. The evening continued with the same cheerful mood.

"Mike, remember what you promised. " Josh said, and they all looked at him, then at Mike, questioningly.

"What did you do?" Emily said with a grin.

" First of all, I want to ask you. " Mike began.

"Well, come on. " Chris said.

"You all think I'm human?? " he asked directly. At this question, everyone was surprised except Josh, because he himself knew that this was not so and Jess, apparently Mike told her. "Guys, I'm not a human, I'm like you half-human. "

Those who were surprised were already in shock. Emily, who was drinking blood from the bag, choked and lied to Matt, while Jess sat and laughed softly.

"Why didn't you ever say that?" Sam said, a little out of shock.

"You didn't ask, I thought you knew."

"And who are you??? " Ashley asked the main question.

" You'll find out in a moment. " Monroe said, getting up and walking away. Everyone was watching, especially Josh. 

Five minutes passed, but Michael didn't come out. When they heard him call out to them, they were all looking for his voice until Jess said.

"Look at the water," she said with a smile as everyone stared in shock. There they saw movement, and after a while Mike jumped out on the rock in his white T-shirt... With a fish tail.

" Tadam! " laughing, he said, raising his hands up.

Everyone was in shock. Josh was not only shocked, but also delighted. Mike was already handsome, and now he could look away, especially he liked the long tail, but in the scars, after the incident, the wounds on his legs moved to the tail.

"Is this real??? Are you a mermaid??? " Emily asks in disbelief.

"A mermaid is a female, and I'm a mermaid. And yes, it's real. "

After this discovery, everyone stuck to Mike with a bunch of questions. And then the whole group went swimming, during which even Sam and Matt decided to take on a new look, and arrange a swim with Monroe. So they spent half the night, all going to bed except Mike and Josh. 

Joshua sat down on a large, low rock ledge, and the other man saw it, and swam toward it, his hands folded on the rock. 

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Josh asked.

"I haven't swum in three years, and I want to enjoy it," Mike told him

" Wow, that's a long time. Is it true that all mermaids and mermaids sing beautifully? "

"Yes, but I'm an exception."

"Who told you that?"

"father"

"Oh... Forget about it and sing, I'm sure he cheated. "said the wendigo, looking into the eyes, after his words, he seems to come to life.

"Are you sure? Aren't you afraid? "

" Don't argue, but sing. " he said firmly and confidently, after which the other sighed, and after about five minutes he began to sing.

Steel to my trembling lips  
How did the night ever get like this?  
One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down  
Bottom of the bottle hits  
Waking up my mind as I throw a fit  
The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down

My heart's beating faster  
I know what I'm after

I've been standing here my whole life  
Everything I've seen twice  
Now it's time I realized  
It's spinning back around now  
On this road I'm crawlin'  
Save me cause I'm fallin'  
Now I can't seem to breathe right  
'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart

'Round and around I go  
Addicted to the numb livin' in the cold  
The higher, the lower, the down, down, down  
Sick of being tired and sick  
Of waiting for another kind of fix  
The damage is damning me down, down, down

My heart's beating faster  
I know what I'm after

I've been standing here my whole life  
Everything I've seen twice  
Now it's time I realized  
It's spinning back around now  
On this road I'm crawlin'  
Save me cause I'm fallin'  
Now I can't seem to breathe right  
'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart

Whoa, I'm coming alive  
Whoa, I'll wake up now and live  
Whoa, I'm coming alive  
A life that's always been a dream  
I'll wake up now and live

I've been standing here my whole life  
My heart's beating faster  
I know what I'm after

I've been standing here my whole life  
Everything I've seen twice  
Now it's time I realized  
It's spinning back around now  
On this road I'm crawlin'  
Save me cause I'm fallin'  
Now I can't seem to breathe right  
'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart

'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'  
Runnin' from my heart

Josh stared at Mike intently without looking away, it seems to him that today he fell in love with him more, so also the words of this song. He was just going crazy again. 

"Mike, I don't care, but your father is an idiot. It was beautiful, and I'm not kidding. " Josh was saying, looking at him.

At this, Mike smiled sincerely, just smiled, and then, as always, grinned. Washington was glad to see that. Because of this, he did not notice how they had been looking into each other's eyes for a minute, then his patience ran out. Josh puts his hands on Mike's cheeks and kisses him, and Mike doesn't push him away, but responds and puts his arms around Mike's neck. Only then did Mike pull him under the water, where they continued to kiss. The Wendigo had more air than a normal human, but it was necessary to breathe, so they had to stop, and Josh immediately flared up, panting. Mike followed. Panting and smiling, he said:

"You don't seem to have read or watched "The Little Mermaid"."

For which he received a tail on the back. After spending some more time together. Mike returned to his normal form and they lay down next to each other to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Song «Runnin'» Adam Lambert


End file.
